Celoso, ¿yo?
by Emi.Green
Summary: Sanji sufre un ataque de celos luego de imaginarse a Nami con Luffy. ¿Cómo hará la pelirroja para demostrarle lo contrario? .:SanjixNami Leve NamixLuffy:.


Celoso, yo

**Celoso, yo?**

**A One Piece FanFic.**

**By:** **Emi.Green**

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Las olas golpeaban contra la madera del barco, el día estaba bastante agradable, y un muchacho alto de cabellos rubios se encontraba fumando y contemplando aquel paisaje. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados u suspiraba a cada minuto.

En _quien _estaba pensando? Simple. En la pelirroja de ojos negros que tanto lo volvía loco. Había estado buscándola toda la mañana y no había tenido éxito.

-Hey, Sanji-El espadachín de cabellera verde se acerco al rubio y poso una de sus manos en el hombro.

-Que sucede, Zoro?-Contestó sin voltear.

-Ven a comer, Luffy y Nami cocinaron hoy-Dijo poniendo cara de asco.

-Nami-Swan?, estuve buscándola toda la mañana-Dijo con pesadez.

-Estuvo en la cocina con Luffy, ya vamos-

-"C-Con Lu-Luffy?"-Bufo molesto y camino con odio detrás del peliverde.

-.-

Se sentó a un lado del muchacho con sombrero de paja y lo miró con odio. Pero el inocente chico no entendió el mensaje y lo miró dudoso, para luego sonreírle.

-Nami y yo cocinamos hoy, veras lo delicioso que está!-(/Dattebayo! xD!)

-Seh-Murmuró desviando la mirada y encontrándose con la de Nami. Se sonrojó, puso una sonrisa boba, y le arrebató el plato que llevaba en las manos.

-Períteme, Nami-Swan. Seria una lastima que te ensuciaras tu bella ropa.- La muchacha lo miró desconcertada viendo como el chico se llevaba el plato. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó entre Luffy y Zoro. Usopp se ubicó junto a Sanji, Chopper junto a Usopp y por ultimo, Robin.

Todos tomaron los palillos, juntaron con ellos un poco de aquel revoltijo extraño y se lo llevaron a la boca.

Zoro se tensó.

Usopp comenzó a ponerse verde.

Robin escupía la comida, tapándose la boca con una servilleta para que los cocineros no lo notasen.

Chopper comenzó con náuseas.

Sanji _intentaba _masticar normalmente.

Nami y Luffy escupieron si disimulo antes de tomar agua sin control.

-Está horrible!-Gritaron los cocineros al unísono.

-Ni que lo digan!-Contestaron los demás menos, por supuesto, Sanji.

-Yo creo que esta muy delicioso-Dijo el rubio, que se notaba la obviedad en sus palabras, su expresión, y…su forma de "saborear".

-Ya, escúpelo Sanji-Dijo la joven pirata.

El muchacho tragó con dificultad y sonrió.

-Iré a buscarme un cigarro-Terminó levantándose de su asiento.

-Usopp, tú y Zoro junten los platos.-Dijo Nami retirándose junto a Robin y Luffy.

-Demonios-Susurraron ambos. Chopper sonrió.

-.-

Soltó el humo que contenía en sus pulmones, apoyándose sobre la baranda. Así que _su_ Nami había estado toda la mañana con _Luffy_…y si había pasado algo entre ellos? Mordió el cigarro con fuerza hasta romperlo.

-Ya no te gustan esos cigarros?-Esa voz…

-Nami-Swan-Dijo dándose vuelta para ver a la chica, intentando no comenzar con sus cursilerías, para no arruinar el "momento".

-Actuaste un poco extraño en el almuerzo, te sucede algo?-Preguntó curiosa la muchacha posicionándose a un lado del chico.

-No, solo…no, nada-Contesto esbozando una sonrisa falsa. Los celos lo estaban carcomiendo, Luffy, Nami, mañana, cocina. Se estaba volviendo loco.

-La comida nos quedo asquerosa, no crees?-Comentó antes de echarse a reír.

-No estaba tan mal…-¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Sanji?, no parecía él mismo en esos momentos…

-Por favor.-Dijo sarcástica. El rubio desvió la mirada al océano, provocando un profundo silencio, que luego de varios minutos, fue interrumpido por la muchacha.

-Luffy me dijo-

-¿Qué importa lo que te dijo Luffy?, ve a hablar con él si quieres-Interrumpió fríamente, sorprendiendo a la chica.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?, acaso estás…_celoso?_-Dijo al deducir el motivo del enojo del muchacho.

-Ce-Celoso, yo? Porque habría de estarlo?-Contesto sin mirarla, ella agrando su sonrisa y se acerco aún más.

-Admite que estabas celoso…Sanji-_kun_-Dijo haciendo círculos con el dedo en el pecho de él.

-Y-yo…"Qué jueguito sucio…quieres jugar?, pues juguemos…"-La tomó por la cintura y la acorraló contra la baranda, mirándola con cierta…lujuria?-Me has descubierto, Nami-Swan…Si, si _estoy_ celoso. Sabes lo que daría por pasar toda una mañana cocinando junto a ti?-Dijo apoyando la punta de su nariz en la de la chica. Ella no esperaba esa reacción…Veía los labios de Sanji con cierto deseo. Mas allá de los jueguitos seductores que le hacía diariamente, Sanji realmente le parecía muy guapo.

-Sa-Sanji-kun-Suspiró ella, cosa que hizo excitar al muchacho. La apego mas a el y comenzó a acercar su rostro…

-¡NAAMII!-Gritó Luffy interrumpiendo el gran momento. La pelirroja reaccionó al instante y apartó bruscamente al rubio, quien enseguida sacó otro cigarro para disimular.

-¿Se estaban besando?-Dijo Luffy con una pícara sonrisa. Nami abrió los ojos y Sanji se hizo el desentendido.

-Por supuesto que no!, e-el me es-estaba…enseñando algo en el océano, verdad Sanji?-Explicó antes de reír nerviosamente. El muchacho la miro y asintió.

-Bueno, igual no me importa lo que estén o no haciendo. Por cierto Nami, Zoro y Usopp están husmeando en tu habitación.-Dijo despreocupado, la chica comenzó a ponerse roja del cólera.

-¡¿Qué?! Y porque no los has quitado, y Robin?-Gritó al fin.

-No sé-Dijo el morocho encogiéndose de hombros.-Mejor date prisa en lugar de hacer tantas preguntas.-

Sanji la siguió, dispuesto a romperles la cara a esos dos. Luffy sonrió abiertamente y estiró sus brazos, reteniéndolo.

-Conociendo a Nami, no creo que lo mejor sea seguirla. Podrías terminar con un brazo roto.-

¿Conociendo a Nami?, ¡¿Conociendo a Nami?! Desde cuando tiene tanta confianza?! Esto ya se le estaba yendo de las manos, Luffy no le ganaría…eso jamás. Bufó con molestia y haciendo un movimiento brusco se liberó de los flexibles brazos del moreno, quien lo miraba confuso.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo con Nami-Swan esta mañana?-Dijo yendo al grano.

La confusión de Luffy aumentó.

-Cocinando, ¿qué más?-Dijo sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros. Realmente no entendió el doble sentido que Sanji le había dado a su pregunta.

-Olvídalo-Dijo el rubio en un suspiro.

-Oye Sanji, ¿jugamos a algo?-

-.-

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTÀN HACIENDO?!-Gritó la pelirroja al ver el desparramo de su habitación. Zoro y Usopp se quedaron viéndola.

-Una de mis espadas ha desaparecido, y estoy seguro que tú la tienes-Dijo el peliverde señalándola acusadoramente.

-No te has puesto a pensar que LUFFY podría tenerla? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, idiota.-

-Creo que Nami tiene razón, ahora que lo pienso vi a Luffy con una espada anoche.-Dijo Usopp posando un dedo en su mentón, antes de recibir un fuerte puñetazo por parte del espadachín.

-¡Porque no me lo has dicho!-

-¡LARGO!-Grito Nami sacando a patadas a ambos muchachos del lugar.-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Robin?-Dijo dirigiéndose al peliverde.

-Se fue con Chopper a la mierda-Agregó Zoro, molesto.

-Idiota-Y cerró de un portazo. Comenzó a levantar sus cosas del suelo, notando que habían revisado también sus cajones, ya que toda su ropa interior se encontraba regada por ahí. Si volví a verlos, los mataría.

-.-

-Esto es estupido, Luffy-

-Tú aceptaste, ahora ve-

-¡No iré así!-

-Es tu prenda-

-Maldito seas…-

Y la puerta, se abrió.

**·: **_**Chapter One: FINISHED!**_** :·**

Mi primer fic de One Piece. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que quería escribir un SanjixNami, ya que es mi pareja preferida nn

Sin reviews, sin historia.

Emi.

© Copyright 2008 Eiichiro Oda.

© Copyright 2008 Emi.Green. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Emi.Green.


End file.
